riftcraftlorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Myrk Witch
W'vyn Nivre, otherwise known as The Myrk Witch, is a witch that currently resides in the Myrk Forest, a large forest that covers almost a quarter of Nor'Kaal. She is the Witch Power of the Myrk coven. W'vyn is the biological daughter of Iye Nivre, a Witch Power from the Old World. Before the Ash Childhood W'vyn was a first born to Iye Nivre and an unknown father, making her first in line to become a Witch Power for the Myrk Coven, a coven led by her mother. She began showing signs of her power at the young age of two which was discovered by Iye when she was checking on W'vyn one night to find her entertaining herself with a feather floating above her bed. Iye began training W'vyn to become a Power at the age of 7 due to her rapid acceleration of magical skill. In order to teach her of the balance between the Divine, W'vyn was first taught to heal and create light, as was the way of Sol, and to draw upon the power of waves and water, as was the way of Luna. These lessons allowed W'yvn to control her Magick in the case of outbursts and other flashes of emotion. At 15 years of age, W'vyn began preparing the Ritual of Ever Connection, a ritual that would forever bind her to the land of her coven when she came of age. The final step of this ritual involved W'yvn to travel the world in search of a Familiar to bind her soul to, so that whilst bound to her land she will always have her soul connected to one able to travel where she cannot. Ritualistic Travels There are three specific animals that a witch may bind her soul to: - A toad, known to strengthen brews made by the witch - An owl, which helps a witch fly on her broom - A cat, known to allow a witch to master the art of curses Sy'Wum Pi'tygl Unbeknownst to outsiders, a witch does not choose her familiar, but rather the opposite. For W'vyn to find her soul bearer, she first traveled to Sy'Wum Pi'tygl, a town neighboring a swamp-land that was known through the covens for housing potential toad familiars. Upon arrival, W'vyn immediately felt a chill course through her body at the sight of an empty town. Warnings were written on the building walls in sigil chalk, praying that those who could read it to leave before it was too late. Unfamiliar in the signs that show for choosing a familiar, W'vyn took this warning as a sign that her soul was not made for a toad to share and continued her travels. Clodi T-nym The forests outside of Clodi T-nym were widely known for their parliaments of owls among the trees. It was through this forest that W'vyn first found herself walking through in order to introduce herself to the Witch Power of the Clodi T-nym. As W'vyn got closer to the town, the forest began to thin, but not in a natural way. The trees began to look like a plucked bird, leaves ripped unceremoniously from the branches and the air reeked of sulfur and decay. Upon reaching the town, W'vyn found the same sigil markings as she had near the swamp-lands. Her soul beginning to grow wary but still young in the world, she took it as a sign that her familiar was not present, and began her travels to the farthest town from her home - Rak'ycha. Rak'ycha Rak'ycha was an island about a seven days trek from the forest W'vyn had come to call her home. Finding her familiar would allow her to complete the Ritual of Ever Connection and teleport back to the circles that bind her to the forest, but without a familiar, she would have to head home alone, both physically and spiritually. A witch without a familiar were not unheard of but very rare, especially one of Power blood. It was this idea that W'vyn had in her mind when she finally made her way to the island of the cats. Much to her dismay, the island was like the other two familiar breeding grounds she had traveled through - empty of souls and tainted by the smell of sulfur. However, as W'vyn traveled farther through the town, she began to notice what she had not in the other towns - bodies. These bodies were so decayed they were almost formed with the ground itself - the dead of witches of all ages, from the oldest and wisest to those who had not reached their mid celebrations yet. However, it was not the sight of the dead that was so off-putting to W'vyn, but rather the utter lack of Magick in the air. It was as if something had sucked the magick out of the land and the people of Rak'ycha, leaving behind only death and destruction. In the midst of the despair, W'vyn caught sight of something the town now lacked - color. A deep green flashing from the depths of the decay, the color of her own eyes. Out stepped a cat as dark as the midnight sky, and W'vyn knew. Pyewackett. Her soul connected with the cat, and as the Ritual was completed, W'vyn knew that she was about to be teleported back into a world of pain that would last for many years to come. The Ash Curse Brineheart's Decree Upon her arrival back home from her journey to find a familiar, W'vyn was greeted to an unchanged forest, although she could feel a rise of tension through the air. When she approached the circle to find her coven and mother, it became evident that her coven knew more than she of the decay and destruction she had witnessed in her travels. Through her mothers retelling, W'vyn learned that the decay and ever-growing ash in the air was the doing of Cryiacus Brineheart, a dictator from the empire that ruled over most of the land. He had grown unhappy with his power over the people and hungered for absolute power, specifically the power that the Divine graces the land and the people. In his attempt to do this, Brineheart decided the best way would be to tear the Witch Powers from their covens and land. The aftermath of removing these coven leaders from their lands were the decay of every plant and creature that their souls were bound to - without the areas life force, the land died in an attempt to heal the magick that comes from it. It wouldn't be too long until Brineheart set his eyes on the Myrk forest and the magick within. Iye's Sacrifice The ash coated the sky before Brineheart's guards and seers finally made their way through the Myrk Forest. Unbeknownst to the seers, the Myrk Coven had not one but two Powers - W'vyn and her mother, Iye, who was still bound to the forest until the Divine asked her to rejoin the earth. Due to W'vyns birth being kept a closely guarded secret of the forest, the seers mistook the strong magick aura of the blood bond between mother and daughter as Iye's magical connection with the Divine, it was Iye that was taken by the guards. As Iye was forced the stand on foreign soil for the first time in centuries, both her and W'vyns screams echoed towards the sky, and a war that would last hundreds of years officially began, as did W'vyns never ending vigil of tears for her lost mother. Nor'Kaal One hundred years of war, pain, and ash polluted the earth until the Divine broke apart and threw their power among each other, allowing for Brineheart to weaken enough to be defeated. One hundred years passed of W'vyn shedding tears for her mother, lost to a world of pain and suffering at the hands of the monster that wished to consume all, for the members of covens near and far that lost their lives to the soil to fill the hole that the magick left behind. Twenty years of rebuilding, finding survivors, and burying her mother back on sacred ground. Around W'vyns home is a lake of tears, a barrier against the ash that still lingers in the air, a reminder of the scars that the new world, termed Nor'Kaal, must heal from. Very few areas survived the war, all are places where magick survived from the Divines sacrifice. Magick is no longer wholesome but rather dependent on those who hold it in their soul, and the darker that soul, the darker the magick. For W'vyn, her soul is drowning in tears unspilled for the hundreds she still can't bury, for the thousands still lost in time, and for those what come to her seeking solitude from the ravages of the new Empire that has built itself from the memory of the old lands.